femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Student Counsel
Trixie: I know how hard you've been working lately, so I figured you could use a break. : Starlight Glimmer: gasps Trixie, this looks amazing! But my job doesn't really seem like work. : chiming : Starlight Glimmer: Oh! Speaking of... : zap : Trixie: blows, sips : zap : Starlight Glimmer: Sure, being counselor for the students at Twilight's School of Friendship is demanding, but— : chiming : Starlight Glimmer: Oh. One sec. : zap : Trixie: sips : clattering : zap : Starlight Glimmer: What was I saying? Oh, right. Being able to use the experiences of my checkered past and help young students feels pretty great. Oh, yum! chomps Mmm, thanks! : Trixie: Of course I feel nothing but admiration for the work you do, but it is a little all-consuming. And I miss spending time with you. : Starlight Glimmer: What are you talking about? We're spending time right now. : Trixie: Well... : Starlight Glimmer: chewing : chiming : Starlight Glimmer: full Hold that thought. : zap : Trixie: chomps : zap : Starlight Glimmer: sighs Sorry. I cast a spell on the door to my office so this bracelet goes off whenever there's a knock. Yona is having the worst time with her braids lately. sips Anyway, you were saying? : Trixie: sips : Starlight Glimmer: nervously : song : Silverstream: I totally respect my younger cousins' decisions to stay seaponies, but they've never been on dry land. Preparing for a visit with them is almost as much work as the research assignment Headmare Twilight gave me on hazardous fauna of the Everfree Forest! How would you describe a shower to creatures who live in water? So far, I've got "warm" and "steamy". Actually, steam has water in it. : Starlight Glimmer: Silverstream, there are a lot of students who want to see me today. : Silverstream: I just need a few shower adjectives... that don't rely on the wet part. : Starlight Glimmer: sighs Well, there's "clean", "relaxing", um... : Silverstream: "Relaxing"... I don't know. A nap's relaxing, too. "Warm" and "clean" are okay. Wow. I have to give this some more thought. : Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Okay. Well, I'm here to help. My door is always open. : Trixie: Except for today, of course. : closes : Student Pony: whimpers : Trixie: If we leave now, we can finish everything before sundown. : Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, I-I can't leave. It's almost spring break. Twilight and the others have already left to celebrate the spring solstice in Canterlot, and I have to help the students with any issues before they head home for the holiday. : chiming/knocking on door : opens : closes : Trixie: I know you're busy, but I hope you haven't forgotten about the Spring Solst-astic! : beat : Trixie: The party Maud and Mudbriar are throwing? : beat : Trixie: Sunburst is coming to town? : beat : Trixie: You and I promised to make the cake? : Starlight Glimmer: scoffs How could I possibly forget about that? : chiming/knocking on door : opens : Trixie: growl : closes : Trixie: Nopony is saying your job isn't important, but plans you make with your friends are important, too. : Starlight Glimmer: sighs I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forgotten. Obviously I need to be available to my students, but that doesn't mean I can't help with all the things we have to do. : Trixie: Good! : Starlight Glimmer: Great! : beat : Starlight Glimmer: So... what are all the things we have to do? : Trixie: whines Maud needs streamers for the decorations. Sunburst wants us to pick up a genuine pre-Equestrian spring solstice chafing dish from the antique shop. : Starlight Glimmer: Of course he does. : Trixie: Mudbriar wants a bouquet of flowering sticks – whatever that means. And I thought we were both looking forward to Mrs. Cake teaching us the secret recipe to her famous spring solstice cake. : Starlight Glimmer: Oh! I-I totally am! chuckles But we could just buy a cake from her, right? : Trixie: We could... but then we'd miss out on baking together. Plus, the time I spent flattering and convincing and begging her to share the recipe with you for nothing! And we promised to make a cake, not buy a cake! And the Great and Powerful Trixie keeps her promises! : Starlight Glimmer: Okay! Why don't we just split up these jobs? I'll get the streamers and the chafing dish. You— : chiming : Starlight Glimmer: —get started on those sticks, and I'll be right back! nervously You know, why don't I just hang on to this? Don't want to forget the things I just said I'd take care of. Because I am totally gonna take care of them! : zap : Rose: Could it be plum blossom? : Trixie: I have no idea. : zap : Trixie: yelps : thud : Starlight Glimmer: Whoops! Heh. Sorry, Rose. But I need a bouquet of flowering sticks, stat! : Trixie: I thought I'' was getting the flowering sticks. : '''Rose': Uh, I'm still not exactly sure what they are. : Trixie: No one is. : Starlight Glimmer: Right. Got it. You get the sticks. I'll get the streamers— : chiming : Starlight Glimmer: —riiiight after I take care of what I'm sure is an even smaller student problem than the last one! nervously : zap : squirting : Silverstream: I think I have the shower thing under control. But I can't figure out how to describe a towel. : chiming : zap : Starlight Glimmer: Now, Smolder, I understand the school can be a bit drafty, but that doesn't mean you can breathe fire anywhere you want! : Starlight Glimmer: What do you mean Trixie already picked up Sunburst's genuine pre-Equestrian equinox chafing dish?! That was my job! I think. Wait. Was it? : chiming : Starlight Glimmer: groans : zap : zaps : Starlight Glimmer: Ocellus, it's perfectly normal for a changeling to struggle with identity issues, but— : Silverstream: Counselor Starlight! : opens : Silverstream: When you're done, I need some synonyms for the word "dry". Or, really, just help explaining the concept. : closes : zap : Starlight Glimmer: Wait, Mrs. Cake! You can't close! Trixie and I need to learn the recipe for your equinox cake! : Mrs. Cake: Oh, it's fine, dear. Trixie was already here. I told her everything she needs to know. : Starlight Glimmer: What? No! Aww! The Great and Powerful Trixie might keep her promises, but the Busy and Distracted Starlight sure doesn't. I promised to help her today, and I haven't done a single thing. : Mrs. Cake: Oh, that doesn't sound hard, dear. A-And I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, but whispering your hoof is glowing. : chiming : Starlight Glimmer: Of course it is. : zap : zap : click : Starlight Glimmer: Trixie? What are you doing here? : Trixie: It's the one place I knew I could find you. : Starlight Glimmer: I am so sorry about today. I'm just so— : Trixie: Busy. I know. Obviously your students are more important than your friends. : Starlight Glimmer: That's not—! : chiming/knocking on door : opens : Silverstream: Starlight, you have a minute? : Starlight Glimmer: Actually, Silverstream, I don't. Besides, I need to lock up the school for the holiday, and it's time you caught the train home. I'm sure a smart and capable student like you can figure out the solution to any problem over the break. But for now, the counselor's office is closed. : closes : Starlight Glimmer: I have a cake to bake. : clatter : Sunburst: Yow! Is this cake supposed to be so sharp? : Trixie: growls : Sunburst: I mean, it looks really... interesting? : Mudbriar: Technically, it's not symmetrical or aesthetically pleasing. : Trixie: growls : Starlight Glimmer: Maybe it's not the best cake. But we made it together, and that's what counts. : Maud Pie: deadpan I'm glad you brought it. And everything else. I'm very excited. This is going to be the most perfect party ever. : Trixie: And with all of your students home for the holiday, I won't have to worry about you being summoned to your office in the middle of it. : Starlight Glimmer: Mm-hmm. Nothing is gonna take me away from this party. : Terramar: Hello?! Starlight?! : Starlight Glimmer: spits : Terramar: Starlight?! : Maud Pie: deadpan Sorry. This is a private cavern. : Terramar: Is Starlight here?! I was told she'd be here! : Starlight Glimmer: What's wrong? : Terramar: I'm Terramar, Silverstream's brother. I've been looking all over for you. Silverstream is missing! : Starlight Glimmer: gasps : Trixie: chewing : Starlight Glimmer: I don't understand. Silverstream didn't come home? : Terramar: Mm-mm. I was supposed to meet her at the Mount Aris train station, but she never showed up! : Sunburst: It's a long way between Ponyville and Mount Aris. She could be anywhere. : Terramar: Our parents are leading teams of Hippogriffs and seaponies, searching the land and sea between here and our home. They sent me to check the school. : Starlight Glimmer: But the school's closed. All the students are gone. : Terramar: Are you sure? I know she had a big project due for Twilight. Do you think she might've stayed to finish it? : Starlight Glimmer: She never told me about a project. : Trixie: Well, to be fair, you closed your office the last time she came by. : Starlight Glimmer: Really? : Trixie: laugh : Terramar: What kind of counselor turns away a student with a problem?! : Trixie: The kind with too much on her plate! Starlight has always gone out of her way for her students. And I mean always. : Starlight Glimmer: Except apparently when it matters. Starlight Glimmer: This is all my fault! Mordecai: This is all my fault! Starlight Glimmer: You all go back to the party. Terramar and I will check the school. We'll find your sister. : zap : Maud Pie: deadpan I should've known it couldn't last. Party perfection is more of a Pinkie thing. : Mudbriar: Mm. I wasn't going to say anything, but these flowers are just glued on, so technically, it wasn't perfect already. : beat : Mudbriar: But that's probably not important. : zap : Starlight Glimmer: You check the grounds, and I'll look inside. : open : Starlight Glimmer: Silverstream? : zap : zap : Starlight Glimmer: echoing Hello? : zap : zaps : Starlight Glimmer: Anycreature?! : splash : zap : Terramar: panting She's not down here. : Starlight Glimmer: I don't see her anywhere. : Terramar: Did you check her room? : zap : zap : Starlight Glimmer: Well, she's not here. : Terramar: No, she isn't. But look at this. : Starlight Glimmer: A cockatrice? : Terramar: Could that be what her project was on? You don't think she went into the Everfree Forest to find a cockatrice by herself, do you? : Starlight Glimmer: I don't know, but I'm going to find out. : zap : zap : Starlight Glimmer: nervously : zap : zap : All: yelps : Starlight Glimmer: What are you all doing here? : Sunburst: We came to help. : Trixie: We couldn't let you handle this alone. : Mudbriar: Technically, she wasn't alone. : beat : Mudbriar: But we wanted to help anyway. : Starlight Glimmer: Thanks. All of you. But the students are my responsibility. I'm the one who didn't do my job when it actually mattered. : Trixie: I... might share a bit of the blame for pressuring you into leaving work early. : Starlight Glimmer: But I don't want to ruin your party. : Maud Pie: deadpan We can still have a party. A search party. : Terramar: Can we talk about all this later? Silverstream might be in the Everfree Forest alone! : Trixie and Sunburst: gasp : Starlight Glimmer: We think she went in to do research on cockatrices. : Sunburst: What?! The gaze of the cockatrice is known to petrify any who dare to cross its path! And the reptilian birds are elusive and solitary! W-Where would we even start?! : Trixie: I have a lot of experience telling ponies that I have experience with the dangerous creatures of Everfree Forest! Follow me! : zip! : music : Trixie: The Great and Directionally Astute Trixie says we go left! : Trixie: This way! : Trixie: sniffs : whistling : hoots : Trixie: chews, spits : Maud Pie: deadpan Weren't we just here? : Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, do you have any idea how to find a cockatrice? : Trixie: No. But usually, when there's a dangerous creature in the forest I don't want to meet, this is how I meet them. : Sunburst: We might need a more concrete plan. : Trixie: Hmph. Suit yourself. : Terramar: Um, according to Silverstream's research, the cockatrice prefers rocky terrain and ample shade. : Trixie: Rocks and shade. Hmm. I can't imagine where we'll find that in a forest. : Maud Pie: deadpan Actually, rocks aren't the most hospitable environment for shade trees. : Mudbriar: Technically, pine trees like Pinus cembra or Pinus sylvestris can grow from narrow crevasses or cracks in a rocky rhizosphere. : Maud Pie: deadpan You complete me. : Starlight Glimmer: There's some pine trees over there! : clucking and hissing : Starlight Glimmer: whispering I thought you said they were solitary! : Sunburst: whispering They are! This must be some kind of migration. : Terramar: whimpers At least there's no sign of Silverstream. I can't imagine getting caught in the middle of that flock. : Trixie: whispering It's just lucky we're all over here and they're all over there. : hisses : Mudbriar: Technically— : Trixie: whispering Don't even say it! : Starlight Glimmer: Whatever you do, don't look at them. Their gaze can turn you to stone. : Terramar: whispering So what do we do? : hiss : Sunburst: Ruuuuun! : (Mordecai and Rigby as they scream in terror running towards the window) : zap : squawk : Sunburst: screaming : thud : Sunburst: babbles : zap : Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst! : zap : Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst: Aah! : Starlight Glimmer: Stop! It's me! : Sunburst: Starlight! I'm so sorry. We have to get out of here. : Starlight Glimmer: I know. Hang on. : zap : zap : Starlight Glimmer: We can't leave Silverstream might still be in the forest. Stay here. I'll get the others. : zap : Sunburst: Be careful! : and hissing : Terramar: The clucking is coming from everywhere! : Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie fears no cluck! : poof! : hiss : zap : Starlight Glimmer: Come on! : zap : hiss : zap : Sunburst: Aah! : zap : hiss : zap : Starlight Glimmer: Maud! We've got to get out of here! : Maud Pie: deadpan I'm not leaving him. : Starlight Glimmer: gasps : zap : zap : Trixie, Sunburst, and Terramar: gasps : Sunburst: Mudbriar's been turned to stone?! : Maud Pie: deadpan I didn't think I could love him any more. : Trixie: We've got to get out of here! : Terramar: But we haven't found Silverstream! We can't leave yet! : hiss : Starlight Glimmer: Well, we can't stay here! Come on! : hissing : rustling : clucks : Starlight Glimmer: screams : hissing : Starlight Glimmer: This way! : hiss : open : close : thudding : Trixie: Now what?! : Sunburst: Let's hope Silverstream found a good place to hide. There could be hundreds more cockatrices on the way. If this really is a migration, it'll take a full lunar cycle to complete. : Terramar: Ohhh. I have to get word back to our parents that Silverstream could be surrounded by those terrifying birds! : Maud Pie: deadpan And as handsome as Mudbriar is now, we should probably catch one of them to turn him back to normal. : Starlight Glimmer: groans This is all my fault. I'm never taking time off from my counseling duties again. : Trixie: That seems a little extreme. : Starlight Glimmer: Really?! If I hadn't galloped off to a holiday celebration, Silverstream would be safe with her family, and you'd all be enjoying Maud's party! Instead, my student is missing, we're surrounded by a flock of petrifying chicken-snakes, and Maud's boyfriend was turned into a hunk of rock! : Maud Pie: deadpan You got the "hunk" part right. : Starlight Glimmer: And to top it off, we have no idea if Silverstream even came to Everfree at all! But I have no idea where else to look! : Trixie: Has that always been there? : Starlight Glimmer: What? Oh, that's the students' treehouse. Apparently it grew from the Tree of Harmony and— gasps Of course! That should've been the first place we looked! : scraping : opens : Starlight Glimmer: gasps Silverstream, look out! : Silverstream: Counselor Starlight, no! : Edith: hisses : Silverstream: Wait! : humming : Edith: softly : Silverstream: This is Edith. She's helping me with my project. : Starlight Glimmer: I... don't understand. : Silverstream: After you encouraged me to solve my own problem, I decided to get my project done before I left. That way, I could really focus on my family during my visit. The school was closed, so I came here. : Terramar: Why didn't you tell anyone? Mom and Dad are worried sick! : Silverstream: Oh, no! I'm so sorry! Once Edith volunteered to help, I guess I lost track of time. Cockatrices are really friendly if you know how to interact with them. : Edith: softly : Sunburst: I can't believe you figured out how to trigger her nesting response. : Silverstream: They are really fascinating creatures. Did you know that they migrate to the Everfree Forest once a year? Can you imagine what would happen if you stumble on a whole flock of these? : Starlight Glimmer: I have a few ideas. : Silverstream: gasps : Silverstream: I'm sorry you got turned to stone looking for me. But I'm glad Edith was able to turn you back. : Sunburst: to Trixie How do you tell the difference? : Maud Pie: deadpan I have mixed feelings about it. : Mudbriar: Technically, I will always be a stick pony. But the experience has given me an even deeper appreciation for the density and permanence of rock. : Maud Pie: deadpan Swoon. : Terramar: Silverstream and I should get going. But I wanted to thank you for everything you did to help find her. : Starlight Glimmer: I just wish I hadn't abandoned her in the first place. : Trixie: Starlight, you didn't abandon her. : Starlight Glimmer: I might as well have. Even though it turned out all right, things could've been a lot worse. : Sunburst: You can't be expected to supervise your students every second of every day. : Starlight Glimmer: I'm not so sure. : Silverstream: I like that you're always available, but it kind of makes it okay to come to you with stuff that maybe isn't super important. : Trixie: Of course being a school counselor is a big responsibility. But always being at work isn't fair to anypony. Especially me. : Starlight Glimmer: Do you think if I had set times to see me, it might help you decide what you really need to talk about? : Silverstream: To be honest, you really weren't very helpful with the other stuff anyway. : Starlight Glimmer: Yeah— Wait, what?! : Trixie: Happy Spring Solst-astic, everypony! Who wants a piece of Mrs. Cake's famous—? : clang! : Sunburst: Petrified dessert? : Maud Pie: deadpan You had me at "petrified". : All except Maud Pie: laughing : credits